


He should have known

by TheCadet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Insanity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCadet/pseuds/TheCadet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You feel cold, Tav. Let a motherfucker warm you up. At least you ain’t seeing no need to be struggling against it this time. No motherfucker is watching and judging, it’s cool.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He should have known

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing some psycho Gamzee stuff revolving around his feelings for Tavros. I'm not all too familiar with writing out his character, but this was just a silly thing that I started writing and decided to turn it into a one-shot. :0

Gamzee could remember his best friend Karkat. Jamming with Equius was a fun activity which usually led the blue blood to break into cold sweats and excuse himself before he could pollute his chat client with obscenely lewd messages. He could easily talk to any troll, anytime, and for the most part he enjoyed the game that they played together.

They played together.

Played.

Playing back..His...Memories

 _“Motherfucker, why can’t I MOTHERFUCKING LET IT GO.”_

The indigo blood never could recall what had destroyed the seemingly strong bond between himself and his brown blooded brother. Stepping over the holes in his think pan he could fondly recall those nights where they would rap until the sun began to rise and they would begrudgingly retire to their recuperacoons, only to rise with the stars.

So many friends, yet the brown blooded Taurus left the largest handprint on his blood pumping vessel and think pan.

Maybe he was a little motherfucking red for him. No harm in showing the love to a sad brother who never felt good enough.

Gamzee would tell himself that whenever he would drop flirtatious remarks, either within his ordinary messages or their flurry of brown and indigo poetry. Stepping further into the dangerous territory left at the back of his think pan, he could recall a particular conversation that had made the Taurus feel less confident around the Capricorn. One where Gamzee had finally made his point obvious.

The unrequited feelings actually...

Hurt.

Indigo tears ran down his cheeks as he pressed himself harder into the bitter, steel ground beneath him. A few choked sobs escaped his chapped, torn lips as he brought his hands up for inspection and although his vision was clouded over with his blood hue, he could still identify the colours staining his palms and digits.

Blue. From that grumpy, sweaty motherfucker. 

Olive. From the hyperactive shipper girl.

Purple. From the fish faced hipster with his finger up his motherfucking ass.

And an interesting shade of pink from the hipster’s flushcrush.

Oh.

A little jade. From his pretty sister with the dresses. He couldn’t resist using that rare blood that had stained the ground.

But the colour that had stood out the most was that delicious shade of brown from his favourite brother. He turned slowly onto his side to face the body of the unfortunate murder victim. He climbed up onto his hands and knees to approach the body, his fingers cautiously dipping into the wound on his chest like a paintbrush in a can of brown paint before running the digit across his steel canvas to draw a misshapen, chocolate heart.

“Hey Tavbro. Look what I drew for you.”

A smirk tugged at his lips, eyes stinging with sorrow and anger, his smirk beginning to waver. When the brown blood was unresponsive, Gamzee grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him harshly, expelling a pained wail from his lips, laced with a warning growl from the back of his throat.

“Why do you gotta ignore a motherfucking brother, Tav? Why? It’s like last time all over again isn’t it.”

He held back his anger; he didn’t want to frighten his bro, he had to take it easy with this romance business. He took the bull by the horns, literally speaking, leaning in close to press his forehead against the others. By now his smirk had faded completely, replaced by a scowl. He lifted the lifeless body onto his lap, cradling it in his arms, humming to himself softly as he did so. He hummed the song that Goatdad would sing as he left Gamzee kicking and screaming at the windows of his hive, floating to sea with a hushed lullaby to calm the Capricorn.

“You feel cold, Tav. Let a motherfucker warm you up. At least you ain’t seeing no need to be struggling against it this time. No motherfucker is watching and judging, it’s cool.”

He sighed in contentment as the other allowed Gamzee to hold him close. His eyes were closed at this point, and as they cracked open to look into those dull, lifeless eyes...

“Cal, brother. How’d you get up all over there by yourself with my paint palettes, huh? I thought that we all up and had a discussion about what’s mine is motherfucking mine, and also MINE.”

The indigo blood stood up, allowing the lifeless body to fall limp on the floor without a second thought to wander up to the puppet and kick it aside, scowling at the bodies of his fallen comrades. He frowned as he contemplated what to do now that his and Tavros’ private time had been so rudely interrupted, his face lighting up as he finally found the perfect solution, turning back to Tavros.

“I know that you motherfucking love colourful pictures and our friends who happened to join us seem to be offering me their services!”

He leaned down to take Nepeta’s hand in his, tugging at those offending claws that had marred his face with a foolish look of glee as he inspected the blood that had been left behind, holding the Leo high up with his free hand by her hair, gazing longingly at Tavros for acknowledgement all the while.

“Watch this, brother. It will be like a motherfucking miracle come true.”

And with that comment, he sliced at her throat with those claws and grinned in satisfaction at the sounds that followed. The dull tearing of flesh, the body dropping to the floor with a thud and the beautiful sound of blood spilling out and crashing to the ground below. He ran back to Tavros, the Leo’s head in hand, placing it beside him with the childlike shyness of a boy offering a gift to the one he admired. And with that, he frolicked back to the remaining bodies, repeating the previous steps and revelling in the precious sounds that followed before running back to Tavros with a new gift each time.

When the deal was done, he would slather his fingers with those colours that called to him, drawing scrawled images on the wall with fervent enthusiasm, praising Nepeta’s decapitated body with senseless mumbles on her talents and how they could have been artistic buddies in a different timeline.

He stepped back proudly as he finished, several of his images that he worked the hardest on were honoured with a dash of his own indigo blood from his fingers becoming well and truly grazed from his canvas beneath his masterpiece. Kicking the severed heads aside, he sat beside Tavros, not minding too much about the blood that had spilled out onto the ground from his assault as he took a seat amongst the multicoloured puddles.

“It’s probably a little hard to decipher, hey Tavbro? I’m no motherfucking artist after all. But like. That’s us in the middle, holding hands like a couple of tweetbeasts in love, get what I’m saying? And around us are all of our motherfucking pals, watching what’s going on and judging us like they always have.”

His fists clenched as he waited for a response, and upon receiving none, he climbed atop the corpse of his loved one and wrapped his hands firmly around the offender’s throat, shaking his head and hitting his head off the ground a few times, ignoring the sound of the soft cracking from both the Taurus’ neck and horns.

“Why don’t you fucking care!? I’ve been trying so motherfucking hard and this is how you repay me? Well.”

His smirk became dangerous once more as he ceased his assault, his painted fingers running along the metal of Tavros’ thighs and under his shirt to reach his chest, edging the torn shirt up along the way. He leaned down to kiss the grey flesh of the other’s broken, wounded chest, then his throat, up to his lips.

It then occurred to him that Tavros’ wouldn’t kiss him back because he couldn’t. He wouldn’t respond to him because he wasn’t able to anymore. Gamzee hovered his lips above the other’s, letting his blood drip down from the wound on his face onto the pale cheeks of the lifeless troll under his touch.

“You’re all motherfucking dead, aren’t you, Tav? I should have known. But the screaming in my head won’t stop, bro. It hurts and it’s making my think pan all fuzzy and shit. You don’t fucking understand. And you never motherfucking will. And now. AND MOTHERFUCKING NOW. I have no use for you.”

He sat up, straddling those solid robotic hips with his claws in hand, carving slowly at the broken and bruised throat. He didn’t want to hear those delectable noises. He’d feel filthy doing such a thing, yet he couldn’t help lifting up the head of his love as it became disconnected with the body to watch blood flow down, pattering softly to pool onto the Taurus’ shirt. He stood up and stepped towards the other heads of his comrades, still gazing at Tavros mournfully.

“I wanna kill the motherfucker that killed you Tav. You got that? I’m gonna kill the one who fesses up and tells a brother what they did to you. Because I’m pretty angry now, Tav. I’m angry because they got to you. They got to you first.”

He dropped the head amongst the others, staring down at them with a twisted grin spreading across his face.

“They got to you first and I never got the chance to hear your last words. Your last breath. And see the life fade from your perfect motherfucking eyes.”

“I’ll make them pay.”


End file.
